Engine control systems are often employed to control a fuel flow rate to a combustion chamber of an engine in response to a command input (e.g., a throttle or thrust lever position). For example, an engine control system (e.g., a Full Authority Digital Engine Controller (FADEC)) adjusts fuel rate based on flight conditions to improve fuel economy, thrust, engine noise and/or other performance criteria. For example, an example aircraft engine control system typically receives multiple input variables of current flight conditions including, for example, altitude, air speed, angle of attack, throttle lever position, air pressure, air temperature, engine temperatures, engine pressures, exhaust outlet velocity, and/or other parameter(s). In addition, some of the input variables (e.g., air density) are calculated or determined based on other measured conditions or parameter(s). Engine operating parameters such as fuel flow, stator vane position, bleed valve position, and/or others parameter(s) are computed from this data and applied as appropriate or needed. For example, the FADEC provides optimum engine efficiency for given flight conditions that may vary throughout a flight path or operating envelope (e.g., taxing, take-off, cruise, and/or landing) of an aircraft.